Love, Blind, Innocent
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: Naruto is both deaf and mute. Sasuke almost ran him over. The beautiful creature stunned the Uchiha. When you hate, you can feel Love, When your blind, you can see, and when your bad, you can see innocent, its those simple things that made Uchiha sasuke fall in love. sasunaru, fluff, violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Or whoever is reading this story, This is SuzukiDollChan! A.K.A Suzuki Kasami, if you have heard of my other stories on my other profile Suzuki Kasami then you know how I write, but I have decided to make another profile and just write my addicting lemony sasunaru! Please enjoy

**Warnings: **no warnings today, just fluff, and alittle bit of blood.

**Chapter 1**

**If he is blind, Deaf, and mute he is dead.**

Sasuke sighed as yet another boring day ahead of him in the office. His brother would be bothering him, his assistant Sai would be flirting with him, and the rest of the day would be just boring. Sai was probably his biggest problem, he would never leave him alone, and Itachi would refuse to let him fire him. He sat in his car scowling at himself in the rear view mirror. He looked quite pale; he doesn't eat much in a day, and his works nonstop. To the Uchiha he had to be perfect no matter what the situation was. Sasuke started his car in ignition and put the gear onto drive. He stepped on the pedal of the Black Mustang convertible. He sped off into the roads.

_***u**u**u**u***_

Sakura did hand signs to Naruto as she spoke, "Naruto, we are going shopping today you must try on the clothes." Naruto smiled brightly at her. She smiled back and looked at the other two girls, "are you guys ready for shopping!" Hinata and Ino giggled while nodding their heads, "yeah! But what store are we going to?" Ino asked, Sakura smirked, "we are going to the Uchiha clothes industry!" her girlfriends gasped in happiness, "oh my god, sakura!" Hinata squeaked, Ino nodded, "I heard that the people that work there are extremely hot, especially the guys from the akatsuki side of the building." Sakura nodded, "but I heard that the business building is right on top of it! Ooooh! I can't wait." Naruto pouted in frustration, he was deaf and mute, so it was impossible for him to talk back and plus, he couldn't even hear the conversation.

"_Sakura, you go ahead I am going to take a walk around the place first to get used to it." _Naruto hand signed, Sakura nodded and went walking ahead. She had a glint of worry in her eyes as she watched Naruto as she walked away.

Sasuke was driving on a high speed of 80 mph. He was dodging cars like a drifter. Not only was he pissed but utterly frustrated. It wasn't because of the work either, it was mostly the person who was coming to his work, his parents. And knowing how critizing and annoying they were he had to deal with them. The thought was getting slightly annoying after a while. Being deep in thought he didn't realize that the crosswalk sign turned green at the same time the traffic light did. He faced the front to see a person right in front of the car, he stepped on the brakes as hard as he could making the car come to a jerking stop. He took a deep breath.

Naruto covered his eyes as the car came headed straight for him, luckily the car stopped just in time, but unluckily, the man jumped out of the car and grabbed him by the collar, "you damn idiot! What did you think you were doing walking across the street like that!" Naruto pouted, suddenly having teary eyes. Sasuke stopped, _this kid…he is…gorgeous._ Sasuke let go of his collar and got a good look at him, he had bright blonde hair, sun blinding, he had the most beautiful eyes ever, they were a transparent blue. The kid had cute clothes on, orange skinny jeans and a white shirt with the words "rawr" in orange. He had a fox paw hair clip in his hair, holding his bangs to the side. At first sasuke thought that Naruto might be a girl, but seeing that he didn't have boobs, he changed his mind.

"say, kid, are you alright." He decided to ask. Naruto looked at him like he was trying to study him, he did his hand signs, "_I am deaf and mute, I hope you can read hand signs."_ Sasuke understood the hand signs, besides he was a Uchiha, he was supposed to be perfect. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" sasuke said with his hand signs. Naruto smiled nearly blinding sasuke with his perfect white teeth and adorableness. Sasuke took that as a yes. "anyway, go back to where you came from, I got to get to work." Sasuke said, while using his hand signs, but he stopped halfway when he saw that Naruto's ears were bleeding. Sasuke turned his head, a little too roughly for comfort. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to his car. "try not to bleed everywhere." It was then that naruto realized he was bleeding and held his ears as he felt it pop, just like when you are on the airplane. It hurt and he flinched every time.

Sasuke drove fast to the hospital, as soon as they got there he had to drag naruto out of the car, he quessed that Naruto didn't like doctor's office. He wondered why. While caring him under his arm into the emergency room, he went up to the counter to see a woman with short brown hair. She smiled at him and looked down to see him caring Naruto who was struggling, "Naruto!?" she yelled, Naruto pouted, Sasuke let him go making to drop to the floor. "he is bleeding in the ears." Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke. _Bastard. _The woman nodded, "his doctor is Tsunade, she is down the hall to your right." She pointed out. Sasuke nodded and dragged Naruto to the office.

"naruto?" A woman with big boobs said as she opened the door in which Sasuke knocked on. Naruto looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. She let them in and motioned them to sit, "so what happened to this brat Uchiha?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "how do you know me you old hag?" she growled at him, "everyone knows Uchiha's, they're the ones who are the stuck up bastards." He scoffed. "Naruto, you have gotten skinnier, are you eating?" she hand signaled, he smiled while rubbing the back of his head, "_sometimes."_ She growled at him, "you better eat more, its unheathly to not. Hear let me see your ears." She turned his head and stuck a Q-tip in his ear making him flinch. After cleaning his ear Tsunade sighed, "theres nothing wrong with you, no wounds or anything." She said without hand signaling. Naruto sighed at her words…wait…WAIT! HE COULD HEAR!

Naruto sprang up, "_I can hear you!"_ Tsunades eyes widened, "are you sure?" he nodded. She smirked, "well what do ya know, you can hear again." Sasuke studied the both of them, "what happened to him? Was he always deaf?" Tsunade nodded, "since he was born, he was blind, deaf, and mute. Being blind only happened when he was born, after his first year he earned his eyes back, but he was deaf until now and he was always mute." Sasuke nodded at the information.

_Anata no tame no!_

_Watashi wa anata no tame no!_

_Anata no tame no!_

_Oh ichi ninda wanai chodo watashi wa no tame ni!_

Suddenly sasuke phone rang, not alone by B.A. he picked it up and listened, "_little brother where are you our parents are here." _He sighed at itachi's voice, "sorry Onee Chan, things got caught up, tell them that I am on my way, stall them." He heard itachi chuckle, "_was it a boy? Is it your secret boyfriend?"_ sasuke furrowed a frown, "NO!" he hung up and looked at the two who was sitting down, "well I have to go, glad you are okay naruto….bye." he sad bluntly and left the room. _I wonder if I will see him again, that beautiful face…ARRHG what am I talking about, you have more busier maners to worry about!_

_***u**u**u**u***_

"so son…have you got a girlfriend?"

Sasuke sighed, there was the talk again. Sasuke shook his head, "no, no time, work is my ethic." The truth was…he was gay. But he'd be damned if he had to tell his parents that. Itachi smirked over at him. His father gave him the _get-you-a-god-damn-girlfriend _look. Sasuke gave him the _i-aint-getting-no-god-damn-girlfriend-so-shut-the-fuck-up _look. It was silent after that, "Well sasuke, we actually found a person you should marry in time." Fugaku stated, "she is beautiful and I think you should consider-,"

"no."

They all looked at sasuke, "I don't want to get married, because women are bothersome." His mother scoffed. They started talking about something else when sasuke started to get distracted from the real world. _Naruto is really beautiful, may be…_

"right sasuke?"

_I should ask him out, is it too soon? _

"sasuke?"

_I wonder what would he look like squirming beneath me, his body full of lust and—_

"SASUKE?"

"what?"

They looked at him and he only gave them a bored glance. "watcha thinking about little bro?" itachi smirked, sasuke growled at him

_Till we meet again my precious blonde…._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **is this story really stupid? Aish….

**Warning: **N/A just a stalker naruto…and angry sasuke, and then…well a little bit of blood

**Chapter 2**

**How can I fail!**

**Naruto pov**

Once I got back to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata we went inside the Uchiha corps fashion stylist building. It was really big in the inside, beautiful red walls covered in black and white fluffy clouds. There were many clothing, very nice indeed, they even had sections for the clothing; sexy, fine, hot, and cute. While the girls were picking out something I decided to head over to the other side where there was a glass door where the designers works.

A man with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes came up to the window, he said something but it was really muffled since I hadn't quite got my hearing back. I winced as it popped. I used sign language telling him I couldn't talk. He smiled and opened the door. "well, well, look at you. You are so pretty! Anyway un, my name is Deidara un!" I smiled at him, I still could barely hear him but I guess he was introducing himself. "come in un!" he used sign language which helped me a lot. I walked in with him and saw the designers. "hey guys this is…wait, what is your name?"

"_Naruto uzumaki." _ Smiled, "well nice to meet you, these are my friends/ co-workers." I looked around and saw that they were kind of scary looking, especially the guy with the name tag; Pein. He had piercing every where on his face, and he looked mean. There was a girl beside him that had blue hair and peircings, she was quite pretty but she also looked mean and intimidating.

"this is our boss, itachi Uchiha."

I froze. He looks exactly like that man I met early who tried to run me over. He just looked taller and older, with long hair in a pony tail in the back and more slanted eyes. He smirked at me, "hn, your pretty cute kid, are you a girl, or a boy?" I dug in my ear trying to figure out what he was saying, I heard more muffled voices before itachi hand signaled me, "I have never seen a blonde like you, your eyes are almost transparent blue." Deidara glanced at me and talked to itachi, irritated that I couldn't quite hear it. Tsunade had threatened me to take medicine so that he could hear words better, she said that my ears might be reacting a different way now that (by some type of miracle) I can hear again. She said since it happened so suddenly, it might be difficult to understand half of the things people say, and boy was she right.

"you know, you are about around the same age as my brother." Itachi said using sign language. I frowned, _that might be his one-chan, the teme that save me!-or ahem-nearly killed me._ "his name is sasuke, he is the CEO of this designer company." I frowned. "but then again he is crushing over this guy he almost ran over, haha, so maybe he is taken." My eyes widened, _that bastard is crushing over me? Whoa, so not cool!_

I excused myself from them by bowing and ran out of the room. I ran to sakura who was screaming about something, well actually, all the girls where screaming. I looked out of the glass windows outside to what they were looking at and I narrowed my eyes. _Sasuke…Uchiha…._

I decided to take a closer look. He was walking out of the building next to us and was walking down the street to his black mustang convertible. _Hmm, maybe I should see how this guy really is._

**Third pov**

Sasuke got into his car and huffed. Itachi had left the conference room early claiming he had some important business, but really he knew he was trying to get away from their parents going to his little design business. He left sasuke with his parents who were pummeling him with questions. Sasuke could still hear the screams from the outside of his car as girls took pictures and fangirled. Sasuke absolutely hated fangirls, and he hated woman too. He couldn't stand them most times.

He sighed and put his car into ignition. He drove slowly this time, so that he wouldn't run over anyone-or run into someone. He looked out the side of his window while driving with on hand on the wheel, he turned his head and his eyes widened as he stepped on the brakes. He took a breath before getting out of the car, yet again.

**Naruto pov**

I watched as his car sped away. The fangirls pouting, and some still screaming. I sighed, _I was hoping to follow him…_

I decided to walk down the street, in the same direction as teme uchiha went. Besides I live in an apartment over that way. I stopped at a cross walk where I see the traffic of people. I wasn't even paying attention to the cars, once the walk sign turned green I stepped out onto the road, as soon as I turn around a muffled screeching sound stopped in front of me. It looked like the same car he almost got hit with earlier. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see anybody. The man stepped out of the mustang and his eyes narrowed, "_you…._again!" my eyes widened, _guess it was the same bastard I saw earlier…_

"do you have a way with stepping in front of cars?!"

I folded my hands and rolled my eyes, why is it that I can hear him clearly but everytime I try to hear someone else I can't hear them.

Wait a second…

_why is it that I can hear him clearly but everytime I try to hear someone else I can't hear them._

The hell?

That question kept ringing in my ears as I heard the bastard rant on. "yo, dobe, why are you looking at me like that?" he glared, I narrowed my eyes, "_why is it that I can hear you better?!" _he shrugged, "what are you talking about?" he glared deeper, I folded my arms. "_you're a bastard you know that?" _sasuke frowned at my sighing face. "Dobe, you really need a cab to get you everywhere, you're a walking hazard." I stuck my tongue out at him. "_I am getting a new apartment, think you can ride me there? AND YOU HAVE TO! Cause you need to repay me for almost running me over, TWICE!" _he sighed, "fine, get in the car." I smirked and jumped in his car.

**Sasuke pov**

Its funny cause, I am getting a new apartment today. What a coincidence. I put the car in ignition and started driving. "where is your apartment dobe?" he took out a pen and paper from my compartment and wrote "Konaha av. Building 2463 Konogakure DV." I laughed, "you're kidding right?" he was just fucking with me…_right? _Cause, that is MY apartment address. He shook his head and frowned at me. "How much money do you get?" he shrugged and wrote down, "I don't work, but my father left all his money possession with me when he died so I rented this apartment, it's a lot of money though." I stopped the car jerkingly, "THAT'S MY APARTMENT DOBE!" he looked at me funny and bit his lip, "_oops…"_

Goddamnit, we have to share an apartment….


End file.
